Commercial aircraft set up for the transportation of passengers typically include rows of seats along the length of the aircraft cabin that are separated by a central aisle, at least one galley in the cabin, and one or more lavatories in the cabin. Because the primary purpose of a commercial aircraft is to transport passengers, the aircraft cabin is usually set up to maximize the number of seats in the cabin. As a result, it is challenging to provide adequate lavatory space without reducing seat count.
A typical passenger aircraft includes at least one lavatory enclosure that is positioned along the central aisle of the aircraft among the rows of seats. The lavatory enclosure is accessed through a doorway from the central aisle. The width of the lavatory enclosure is typically not much larger than the width of the doorway. The dimensions of the lavatory enclosure often make it difficult for a user to move around in the enclosure, much less provide comfortable elbow room in the enclosure. Thus, passengers who are above median height and weight and are using conventional aircraft lavatories may feel uncomfortably confined in the lavatory enclosure.